This invention relates to an electrical junction means for cables which serve as part of a telephone wiring system in a building. The purpose of the junction is to provide electrical connections between flat multi-conductor cables which extend beneath the carpeting on the floor and conventional cables having circular cross sections which extend from the junction to telephone instruments or other telephone equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,072 discloses a junction means for flat electric cables which are disposed on the floor of a building beneath the carpeting and cables which extend from the junction to telephone equipment of various types. The obvious advantages of providing the cables for telephone systems beneath the carpeting in a room are inspiring the development of suitable hardware which will permit the use of under-carpet wiring in future construction. When the cables for telephone wiring are provided beneath the carpeting, it is necessary to also provide electrical junctions at which the conductors in the under-carpet cables are connected to cables which extend from the junction to the other telephone equipment such as individual telephone instruments.
The above identified U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,072 has been found to be satisfactory for use when the electrical junction must accomodate a comparatively large number of cables, say five or more cables, but it has a relatively high profile which is sometimes objectionable since it extends from the floor of the room in which it is located and its would be desirable to have available a relatively low profile junction means capable of accomodating one or two cables. The instant invention is directed to the achievement of a low profile junction means for under-carpet wiring systems and is further directed to the achievement of a junction system which has a self-gaging feature. As will be explained in detail below, the term "self-gaging" is used to denote the fact that a cover member for the junction will be clamped against a base plate portion of the junction means in a manner such that it will not become loose on the junction with the passage of time.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved electrical junction means for cables notted on a floor beneath carpeting material. A further object is to provide a low profile junction means for under-carpet cables. A still further object is to provide a junction means having a self-gaging feature for the cover member thereof. A still further object is to provide a compact and simple junction means capable of accomodating at least two cables mounted beneath the carpeting on a floor.